The Wild Adventure: Young love
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Years passed after Zender married Rinnie and Pikachu married Buneary then they both the family have kids. Swablu named Windy a shiny Swablu have a crush on Jack the Pichu but not only that Sun a shiny Buneary have a crush on Buzz the Starly. But One of they have nightmare so read this and find out. Rated: T for Blood and some serious injury.
1. Windy's Hopes and Worries

Years passed after Zender married Rinnie and Pikachu married Buneary, they have kids. Zender and Rinnie now have two sons and two daughters which named Darkling (age: 12), Buzz (age: 10), Cloudy (age: 11) and Windy (age: 10) while Pikachu and Buneary also have two sons and two daughters which is named Sparks (age: 12), Jack (age: 10), Liza (age: 11) and Sun (age: 10). Then one day, they camped at Zender's special place. Zender and Pikachu went out to find some berries while Rinnie and Buneary are watching the children. "Man, I'm bored." Said Sparks as he sighed then Darkling asked Sparks, "Do you want to battle me?" Then Sparks smiled and answered, "Yeah so that I'll be stronger then you." "Oh man not this fight again." Said Jack as he watched his brother battling Darkling again then Buzz said, "They're lucky that Darkling is a Staravia and Sparks is a Pikachu now." Then Liza said, "Well it's a good thing." Sun got confused then she asked her sister, "Sis, What do you mean?" "Yeah, you know they'll get hurt." Buzz agreed and faced to Sun which is blushing then he asked her, "Sun, why are you blushing?" Then Sun looked away then Liza defended her, "Maybe she's thinking of something but anyway Darkling should battle each other because they'll get stronger and protect us if our parents are not here to protect us." Then Rinnie giggled and said, "You're right Liza. I didn't stop Darkling and Sparks from fighting each other because they can be stronger." Then Windy asked her mom, "Mom can I find some berries." Rinnie nodded then Windy left but Jack said, "I'll come with her just in case." Then Jack left.

Few minutes later, Windy found some Oran berries so she grabbed some then she notice that someone is right behind her. "Who's there!?" Windy screamed when she used Wing Attack then she notice that was Jack but she accidently made him unconscious. "Jack? Jack! Jack wake up!" Windy shouted at Jack as she shaking him then Jack woke up and asked her, "Is that how you say hello?!" Then Windy is starting to cry and Jack said, "I'm sorry Windy. I forgot that you're sensitive." Then Windy hugged him and made him blush. "I'm glad you're here, Jack." Said Windy as she hugged him tighter then Jack hugged back and said, "I'm worried that you might get lost so I followed you." Jack notice what he said then started to blush again. Windy stared him and asked him, "You were worried? You mean you care about me?" Jack looked away to avoid her face then he said, "Yes." Then they heard a Zangoose's voice saying, "Wow couples my favorite target." Then Jack went in front of Windy and said, "You never hurt her not until you battle me." Then Zangoose laughed and said, "How can you defeat me?"Then Zender and Pikachu came in and Zender said, "Leave them alone Zangoose or else." The Zangoose was scared that Zender arrived so quickly then he's started to growl and said, "You were lucky kids but the next time I'll be back."Zangoose left then Zender faced to her daughter and said, "Sorry Windy, I forgot to tell you that this side of the forest is full of Zangoose." Then he faced o Jack and said, "Thanks for trying to protecting my daughter. You're acting like your father when he protecting your mother." Jack blush a little and smiled then he faced to his father and asked him, "Did I do well?" Then Pikachu smiled and answered, "Risking your life to save someone and yes." Then Jack smiled back and they went back to the camp.

Later at this night, Windy went to her mom and Rinnie notice that Windy is scared. Rinnie was worried then she asked her, "Is something wrong Windy?" Windy looked away and she's starting to shiver then Rinnie put her wing on Windy's head and said, "Windy, I'm mother and I can understand what you say. So why are you scared?" Then Windy faced to her mother and answered, "Because I'm worried about Jack." Then Rinnie said, "It's okay Windy. That Zangoose won't harm you and Jack anymore." Then Windy looked down and said, "Okay Mom." After that they all fell asleep except for Zender which he is talking to Speed in a holographic phone. "How's our camp site, Zender?" Asked Speed then Zender answered, "Fine but the Zangoose are still on the run." Then Speed asked, "Really? So what will we do?" Then Zender answered, "We'll get them soon but right now. I'm worried about my daughter." Speed got confused and asked him, "What happen to her?" Then Zender answered, "I scent that she have a nightmare."

Then Speed asked him, "And how would you know?" Then Zender stared at him with the 'really Face' and answered, "Dude, I can see people's dreams you know." Speed sweatdropped then he said, "Sorry Zender." Then Zender sighed and said, "It's okay. See you after five days." Speed nodded then Zender ended the call and watches his daughter.

"**Windy's Nightmare"**

_Windy have no idea why she's doing here in the middle of a forest without her family so she walk around to find the camp site then she notices that there's blood trail so she followed the trail to the bush. Suddenly she heard Zangoose laughing so hid in bushes then he said, "You're weak, little one. You deserve to dead." Then he left. After the Zangoose left, she went to the Pokémon he's talking to then she notice it was Jack so she went to him and said, "Jack! Please hold on. Please." Then Jack coughed blood and said, "I'm sorry Windy. I sacrifice myself to protect you. *cough* *cough*" Then Windy started to cry and said, "No, don't dead on me. Please, I need you Jack. I…I…I love you Jack." Jack breathed heavily and said, "I love you too but it's time for to go."Then Jack stopped breathing and Windy cried harder. "No no no no no no no."_

"Noooooooooooo!" she shouted and breathed heavily then she notices that she awake and said softly, "It's only a nightmare." Then she started to cry and asked herself, "Why do I really need this nightmare?" She cried harder then Jack asked, "Are you okay Windy?" Then she notice that was Jack. As she looked at him, she gets close to him and started to hug him then Jack blushed and hugged her back. "I have a nightmare." Windy answered as they pulled back but Jack is still curious and asked her, "About whom?" Windy got off-guard and started to blush then she felt Jack's hand on her cheek and he said, "Hey, just tell me Windy." Then Windy kissed him in cheek and said, "It's about you." Jack blushed and started to get worried then asked her again, "Why do you have a nightmare about me." Then Windy answered, "Because I'm worried. I mean what happen that Zangoose came back but neither our family are there to protect us? You'll get killed." Then Jack gets more worried and said, "Hey my dad said that the Zangoose won't attack us until we in the forest because we're at the grassland and they can be spotted easily but even if I dead, your dad will find a way to revive me." Then Jack kissed Windy in the cheeks and said, "I wanted to protect you because I love you Windy." She's about say something but Jack kissed her at her beak then kissed back and completely forgot what she gonna say.

Then they broke the kissed and they completely forgot that Zender is still awake but Windy don't mind so they went back to sleep. In the tree, Zender watched and smiled then from the shadow a ghost with white hair appeared and said, "Hey Zender." "Hello Darkrai." Zender replied then he asked him, "Darkrai, Are you the one who gave my daughter that nightmare?" Darkrai nodded and Zender chuckled then said, "You're lucky that Cresselia is not here." Then Darkrai sweat dropped and said, "Yeah lucky me." Then Zender looked at him and said, "Looks like you and Cresselia are getting along after Arceus chose your partner which is Thomas." Then Darkrai said, "Hey, Cresselia got lucky her partner is Marie because Thomas doesn't talk that much." Zender laughed and said, "That's because he's a man with few words just like his father while Marie is aggressive and talkative. Those two reminded me about you and Cresselia." Then Darkrai's face turned red and said, "Hey, me and Cresselia are not couples." Then Zender smiled and said, "You better go now." Then Darkrai nodded and left.

Then Zender looked at her daughter and smiled. Then he said, "She has now a boyfriend." Then Zender walked to his wife and put his wing around her. Then Zender is started to sing.

_Wise men say - Only fools rush in,__  
__But I can't help falling in love with you__  
_

Then Zender is about to stop sing then he heard Boom is beat boxing and also heard the Blue birds' horns so he continued singing

_Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,__  
__If I can't help falling in love with you.___

_As a river flows__  
__Gently to the sea__  
__Darling so it goes__  
__Some things are meant to be___

_Take my hand - Take my whole life too,__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you.___

_As a river flows__  
__Gently to the sea__  
__Darling so it goes__  
__Some things are meant to be_

___Take my hand - Take my whole life too,__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you.__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you__._

_Then Zender stop singing and started to sleep._


	2. Bird and Bunny Love?

At the next morning, Zender woke up early and checks on her daughter then he saw her still cuddling Jack. Zender smiled then went to a nearby tree and jump on the branch so he can watch his family and Pikachu's family. Then Jack woke up and notices that his arm is around Windy. He smiled and started to let go of her. "I love you Windy." Said Jack as he kissed his girlfriend then for a shocked, Windy kissed back then she said, "I love you too Jack." He didn't know that she easily woke up then he asked her, "So do you think Zender and my dad will be okay for us to fell in love each other?" Windy giggled and answered, "My dad already knows but I think it's okay for your father." Jack blushed and said, "Well Windy, I'm glad that I fell in love with you." "And why is that?" Asked Windy as stared at Jack then he answered, "Because you kinda cute and nice. Plus I had a crush on you when we're still 5 years old." Windy blushed then she smiled and said, "Well I did had a crush on you too." Jack smiled and kissed Windy in the forehead. "Well you two awake." Said Pikachu then Jack said, "Oh Dad you're awake." Then Pikachu smiled at him and said, "It's ok son. You not the only one who fell in a bird." "Really dad?" Asked Jack then Pikachu nodded and said, "Yeah, Your sister Sun have a crush on Buzz." Then Windy asked him, "You mean Sun loves my brother?" Pikachu nodded then Zender came and said, "Guys it's about to rain. I just saw a cave nearby so bring them there." Then Zender and Pikachu woke them up and brought them in the cave. Then Zender said, "Okay me and Pikachu will take out the Zangoose while you guys stay here. We'll be back soon." Then they left. "Darkling, you and Sparks guard here. Me and Buneary will find some berries to eat." Said Rinnie then Darkling said, "Okay Mom." Then Rinnie and Buneary left the cave. Then Darkling asked Sparks, "So Sparks what do you think that Dad and Pikachu will find the Zangoose?" "I'm not sure but my dad will beat a lot of Zangooses than your dad." Sparks answered as he glared at him then Darkling said, "No, I'm sure that Dad beat a thousand Zangoose." "Will you to stop it? If you two fight that means you won't protect us." Said Cloudy then Darkling sighed and said, "My Sister is right Sparks." Sparks nodded and said, "Yeah."

Later at night, Rinnie and Buneary returned with some Oran berries and Pecha Berries but Zender and Pikachu didn't come back yet. Suddenly the rain became a storm with a Powerful thunder strikes so they decided to sleep but one Pokémon is still remain awake. Sun stays awake because of the storm then her scream cause Buzz to wake up. "Sun what's wrong?" Asked Buzz as he gets close to her then she answered, "Because I'm…" Then the thunder interrupted her which causes her to hugged Buzz. "Scared of storms?" Asked Buzz as hugged her tightly then Sun answered, "Yes." Then Buzz said to her, "Don't worry Sun. I'm here for you." Sun blushed and Buzz notices it then Buzz said to her, "Sun, I got something to tell you." Then Sun said, "Sure tell me." Buzz blushed and said, "I love…" Then Sun said to him, "It's okay Buzz. I won't laugh." "I…l...love y…you Sun." Said Buzz as looked away and started to blush again then Sun replied, "I love you too Buzz. I thought you'll never love me back." "Same way what I think." Said Buzz as his face gets close to her then they started to kiss each other. Then Jack and his girlfriend Windy watched the scene.

The next day, Zender and Pikachu came back then Rinnie hugged her husband and asked him, "So Zen, Are you done beating the Zangoose." Zender smiled at his wife and kissed her in the forehead then he answered, "All wipeout, Rin." Then Sparks asked his dad, "Dad how many Zangoose you beat?" Pikachu sweat dropped and answered, "I only beat a hundred while Zender beat ten thousand of them." Then Zender said, "Hey it's okay dude. Speed beat me by defeating thirty thousand Staraptor." Then Rinnie said, "Come on guys let's head home." Then they all agreed and headed back home.

When they came back to Guild, All of them shouted, "Welcome back!"

**Yep Bros Futurehunter here. Sorry for updating that long but hey I'm back but I read some stories of some users like The Secret Admirer from ChikoritaCheezits. When I read it, it's sad that Cyndaquil didn't win Chikorita's heart so I want to ask him if I can make a sequel. But it's a secret. So see ya Bros. Future out!**


End file.
